Little Crush
by Enchanted-Willow
Summary: Buffy calls Angel inc. instead of Giles and Dawn develops a crush on..... Connor?. ConnorDawn, AngelBuffy. Read and Review. Challenge is finally up! Any newcomers think they can pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Buffy calls Angel inc. instead of Giles and Dawn grows a crush on... Connor?. Connor/Dawn, Angel/Buffy. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

-------------------

Harmony walked into Angel's office he was in the middle of a meeting with a demon clan and told her not to interrupt unless something _very_ important came up.

"Hey Boss?" Harmony said peeking into the room. The leader of the demon. clan started yelling something in a language that Harmony didn't understand.

"Malc nwod ll'i evah reh tuo ni a etunim" Angel smiled nervously and walked over to Harmony. He lowered his voice "What!" He hissed.

"Well Boss, you have a phone call and I-"Angel cut her off

"Did I not tell you to stay out of my office during this meeting!" He snapped his voice still at a whisper

"Well what you really said was-" Angel cut her off again

"I know what I said!" He snapped "just take care of it!" He said turning back to what looked like the leader of the demon clan to Harmony

"Okay Boss but it's-" Angel cut her off once again and turned back to her

"I don't care who it is!" He said looking as if he were going to kill her "just get out and take care of it" Harmony smiled sweetly

"Okay Boss" Harmony said merrily and walked out of Angel office closing the door behind her.

"Sorry but he's busy right now" Harmony said sitting down

"uh huh... hmm" Harmony smiled evilly as she had an Idea "no where to stay?" Harmony said in a fake worried tone

"your house is being worked on?" Harmony started twisting her hair around her finger

"hey, I have an idea, you can stay here, No trouble at all" Harmony said a little more perky then meaning to be.

Harmony started up her computer "I'll just send the Directions to Willow"

"Okay, See you then!" Harmony hung the phone up and started writing to Willow.

---------------------------

(Sunny dale, Buffy's Living room, 9 PM)

"Sorry but he's busy right now" Harmony said and buffy heard a rolling chair moving

"That's okay, I already told you I got the wrong number" Buffy said perfectly calm now looking through the phone book

"uh huh... hmm" Harmony said "no where to stay?" Harmony said in a fake worried tone

"Hmm?" Buffy said about to hang the phone up

"your house is being worked on?" Harmony said holding back laughter

"Wait, what?" Buffy said a confused tone and stopped looking through the book

"hey, I have an idea, you can stay here, No trouble at all" Harmony said a little more perky then meaning to be.

"Harm, I just got the wrong number!" Buffy said getting nervous and twisting the phone cord around her finger's

Harmony started up her computer "I'll just send the Directions to Willow"

"Harmony, really we're fine!" Buffy yelled

"Okay, See you then!" Harmony hung the phone up

"Harm, Harmony!" Buffy sighed and hung the phone up

"What is it?" Dawn said looking over at Buffy from her magazine

"Apparently we're going to L.A." Buffy said still trying to figure out what just happened

"I'll go pack!" Dawn grinned, She jumped off the couch and ran upstairs

Buffy shook her head as Willow turned the corner and came to stand in front of Buffy "This is what happens when you don't check the phone book" Willow smiled

"I told you so" Willow said in a sing song voice

Buffy stuck her tongue out at Willow "I'll go tell Xander" Buffy walked out of the room.

(L.A. the next night)

Angel ran into the 4th guest room he'd been in within the last half an hour and made up the bed he made sure everything was there then Harmony came in

"There here" Harmony said merrily watching the exhausted expression on his face

Angel calmly walked down the stairs meeting Connor and Gunn on his way down, He walked into one of the many waiting rooms of his building and saw Dawn on the couch with Willow and Buffy talking to Xander, They all looked over at him

"Hey" Gunn said looking around the room "Xander I'm gunna show you to you room" Xander grabbed his bag and walked over to Gunn who left up the stairs with him

Angel looked around the room "Buffy, Willow I'm going to show you and Dawn.. follow Connor"Angel turned around and started up the stairs. Buffy and Willow picked up there bags and followed him up.

Connor looked Dawn up and down then turned toward some stairs across the room "Come on" He said flatly and walked towards them, Dawn grabbed her bag and followed him up across the room and up the stairs.

They walked up about three more files of stairs then reached Dawn's room.

"Here it is" Connor said opening the door and walking inside, Dawn followed him in smiling and looking around the room. Connor showed her where her bathroom was how to work the TV and the stereo. Dawn didn't hear a word he said she just watched him dazed.

"Okay?" Connor said after he had finished telling her how to use the TV for the fourth time

"I'm not sure... I think so" Dawn wasn't dumb she knew this wouldn't keep up for much longer, "Yeah, I get it now, Thanks" Dawn smiled sweetly and sat on her bed

Connor turned to leave

"Wait!" She said a little louder then intended, Connor turned back around

"Yes" He said clearly irritated

Dawn jumped off the bed and walked over to him "Where's your room?" She asked smiling

"At the end of the hall" He said flatly trying not to yell

"Okay" She said turning around and walking back towards her bed

"I'll be back in an hour" Connor said turning around and walking half way down the hall. Finally he was free!

Dawn head poked out from her doorway "why!" She yelled down the hall

"Dinner" Connor said and then walked into his room shutting the door behind him

Dawn's face lit up and she shut her door, He was coming back and he was only about ten doors down from her, with the thought of it Dawns cheeks turned pink she laughed and turned on her stereo.

-------------------------------------------

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay guys, thanks for all your reviews, but here's where I leave off! Now the challenge is for you guys to write the dinner scene, it should be halarious! Dawn trying to get Conner to ask her on a date, The Fang Gang&The Scoobies trying to have a civilized meal together (yeah riiiiight). Send me the chapter when you get it done so I can put it up, you'll get all credit of course and then the next chapter challenge will be sent out. This should be fun, lots of talented writers on here! 


End file.
